


【小妈ABO】无法掌控（中）

by Stsss_Jiupu33



Category: Super Junior, all艺声, 源声 - Fandom, 金钟云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_Jiupu33/pseuds/Stsss_Jiupu33
Summary: #小妈# #你云# #微源声# 无责任R18脑洞《无法掌控》小妈梗 by三叹三声收——————崔氏父子 × 金钟云——————#未来星际# #ABO# #4P云总受##你云+源声+成云# #小妈NTR# #有怀孕无生子##图文配合食用更佳#*烂俗NTR小妈梗，不喜勿入；*粗口肉，含强制爱，可能OOC，苏宠甜；*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；*无责任yy，请勿上升真人。





	【小妈ABO】无法掌控（中）

（中篇）

感受着手心下平坦紧实的肤感，你一勾唇：

“肚子里还有我爸的种，带着崔家的孩子，你想去哪儿？”

你望进他震颤的墨色瞳孔，俯下身，轻柔地亲吻他秋草般颤抖的眼睫，啄吻粉色的小鼻头，看他敏感地别过脸，又贴着他软滑温热的侧脸皮肤，含住薄薄的耳垂。

金钟云羞耻得满脸通红，话音颤颤：“你怎么知道……”

你没有回答他的问题，埋头舔弄他右耳垂上隐秘的四个耳孔——你知道，那是父亲逼迫小妈打的。

身为一个控制欲、占有欲都非常强的Alpha，父亲也许极其享受在所有物上烙下痕迹的感觉——他亲自为小妈打耳洞，并钉上嵌有自己信息素的耳钉，来掌控自己的Omega。

可一旦父亲离家上前线，小妈就会把耳钉取下丢掉，等父亲几个月后再回，耳洞早就长死了。父亲便一次次、一次次地反复刺穿，到现在，竟留下了四个孔洞。

你想，父亲也应该迷恋小妈在被耳针穿刺过皮肉时，因那一瞬的剧痛而紧皱眉头、无声急喘，眼泛泪花的脆弱模样。

“耳钉呢？又扔了？”你抚着他软软凉凉的耳垂，冷哼一声，“我爸真悲哀，强占了你一年，费尽气力想要在你身上留下他的痕迹，可你依旧连一个眼神也吝啬于他。呵，不过如今也算死的不亏，起码如愿以偿在小妈肚子里留下种了。”

金钟云死死闭上眼，小心翼翼地覆上自己的腹部，在触碰到你的手背时又惊恐地抽回。回想自己在最难堪的意外发情时，被最信任之人彻底标记，身上染上属于他的味道；被迫嫁给老男人后，日日夜夜被他强占，那人疯狂到恨不得次次用自己的体液，覆盖掉别的男人的痕迹；现下又被你压在身下，承受着你刻意散发的，强势霸道的Alpha威压。

……金钟云简直恨透了自己的Omega性别。

“收收你熏人的A信息素吧，少费劲了，现在我再也不会受你们Alpha的任何影响。”

你正心想没有父亲的信息素在他身上，是不是自己就有机可乘，却听金钟云冷冷地开口。

闻言，你冷静下来，竟见他此刻并不像平常的Omega那样容易受到A的影响。想起从前大哥只要靠近他，他就能软了身子，现在就算被自己蛮横的Alpha信息素强压着，也只是因为肢体接触而有些敏感而已。

你将脸埋进他颈窝，刚才太生气居然没发现，从前钟云学长身上那股夹杂着初夏黄昏中海风的水汽感、和甜腻丝绒的柔美花香已经几乎消散了。

在军校，一切还没有发生之时，金钟云作为前辈，非常照顾懂事听话、又爱粘着他的你。不论是辅导课业，还是手把手从后头抱着你驾驶战机，还有在你鲁莽闯祸后严肃又温柔地教育你，转头又偷偷向校方求情对你从宽处理。

他在战场上运筹帷幄，多少次敏锐果决的决策拯救全战舰于危难之间；你尤其喜欢他作战时的眼神，里头蓄满声色，是沉着的、坚定的、一触即发的，闪烁着即将要杀死你的光。

野辣得很，一个行为、一个眼神，都勾起男人的征服欲。

你以后辈弟弟的身份陪在他身边，怀着别样心思靠近他。你想着，只是这么陪在他身边，他不用知道自己的任何下流心思，只要能看着他，自私地享受他对自己的包容和宠爱就很好。

因为你清楚金钟云虽然对你好，但这个喜欢只限于兄弟朋友之间，真正能让他露出放下一切防备的娇憨情态，只有自己的大哥。

一年前，在金钟云被监禁于Omega管理局后，你揪住崔始源的领子，恶狠狠地喝道：

“你干的？！”

“……是，我标记了他。”

“你明知道……！你明知道他将这份责任看得有多重要，他有多梦想着为帝国征战！你居然标记了他，让他的Omega身份无法再靠抑制剂掩盖，你是想害死他！？”

“他自分化以来，已经服用抑制剂长达十年。要是抑制剂还有用，他也不至于在作战时刻意外发情，到不得不被Alpha标记才能遏止惨剧发生的地步。”崔始源沉痛道，“为了他的性命安危，我不得不将他彻底标记。”

“是我毁了他，我会用我一辈子偿还。”

新世纪的帝国，Omega没有与AB两个性别同等的权利，王室严格规定军校不得录取性别为Omega的军人，更别说金钟云以O的身份还当上了舰长指挥官。军部疏于监测放进了Omega，可怖的是这个O军官还在作战时信息素紊乱，意外发情，险些导致全舰的Alpha军人丧失理智，这简直是军部管理制度的奇耻大辱。

撤职金钟云少将后，Omega管理局立即根据DNA系统相性匹配，为他寻找可快速结合繁衍后代的配偶。谁知配对率高达99%的，竟是帝国三大准将之一，丧妻二十余年的崔成俊将军。

于是，金钟云被迫放弃了梦想职业，委身于Omega的制度下，嫁入了崔家。

他对你父亲毫无感情，崔成俊将军的占有欲却到了变态的地步。然而金钟云身上已有的标记无法覆盖或抹除，崔成俊不管占有过多少次小妈的身体，也永远无法做到彻底将他占据。

强势的将军想方设法把自己的信息素往他身上覆盖，每晚用把他后颈都快咬烂的力道、做到昏迷的粗暴性交，强硬地顶开生殖腔，射到肚腹鼓起；穿刺耳钉，让他痛，让他的身体记住自己的丈夫，想要将他身体里另一个男人的气息驱逐，把他从里到外灌满，只属于自己。

没想到金钟云忍无可忍，不愿再被信息素掌控本能，竟狠心切除了Omega腺体。

……你伸手，覆上他的后颈。

从前你最喜欢抚摸钟云学长毛茸茸的发尾，以及后颈处不甚明显的，一处软软的突起。因为每次抚摸这里时，钟云学长都会敏感地颤抖，还发出好听的叫声，嗔怪着让你不要碰他。

后来你才知道，那应该就是Omega腺体所在处。如今却只剩下一个刺手的伤疤，摸上去，只能感觉到滑腻的皮肤下突起的脊骨。

“你居然不要命地摘除了腺体……”你难以置信地问，“你就这么恨崔家？” 

金钟云拂开你捏着他后颈的手，脱力般躺倒在沙发上。

“是。没有Omega激素维持的身体，这个孩子也活不了多久。你大可放心……唔、你，你还要干什么？”

腺体一摘，崔家男人在他身体里留下的所有痕迹都荡然无存，也再没有生理优势能够掌控这个Omega。

你眼中掠过一抹狠厉，单手熟练地解开他的皮带，褪去军服下裤，解开白衬衫下摆的衬衫夹鸭嘴扣，中指浅浅地探进肚脐眼。

“那么，这个孩子应该是大哥的吧。”

手指来回揉搓肚脐，你感受着他腹部不安地收缩，轻轻律动抽插，做着带有性交暗示性的动作。崔始源在当年对他进行了彻底标记，父亲无法将已有的标记抹去，自然也无法让小妈受孕。你想到这里，嘲讽道：

“我爸他知不知道，他的妻子在床上对着他张开大腿时，妻子肚子里装的却是自己儿子的种？”

金钟云闻言皱紧了眉：“你什么时候学的满嘴下流话……”

“下流话？下流的还不止这些呢。”你甩下军裤，托起他的一条腿架在肘弯，大手色情地从劲瘦的小腿摸到肉肉的大腿根部。

蜜色皮肤包裹的肌理，在自己的抚摸下紧张得绷紧，你的手停留在束缚他大腿根部的黑色弹力皮质锁扣上，手指插进锁扣和肤肉之间，勾起带子继而松手，“啪”得一声重重回弹在敏感的大腿软肉上。

“——唔！”金钟云吃疼，一脚就要踹过来，你顺势将他另一条腿也捞在臂弯，一边把玩着衬衫防滑扣，一边说：“小妈怎么还戴这么骚的东西？是不是就等着勾引今天回家的继子？”

明明是正装礼仪，却被男人扒了裤子指责淫荡，金钟云羞得无可不可，两条腿拼命挣动也逃不开你的禁锢，反而被你一巴掌抽在臀底，整个身体欺上来，和他的身体贴得严丝合缝的，动弹不得。

\- TBC -


End file.
